


Why Should I Listen To You?

by BravoCube



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Ukyo faces another threat trying to take away the love of his life. Only this time, it's another person.





	Why Should I Listen To You?

Ukyo watched from the window squinting. He was surprised this happened but instead of going to the cabin like Ikki normally did in his world, he brought Ami to his home to meet his family. It had been going well so far and he was happy to see Ami enjoying herself so much…

Or at least was happy. Now he could feel anxiety rising in his gut faster than a hot air balloon.

Now Ami was nowhere in sight. She had been there before but Ukyo had made the mistake of wandering off a bit. Now she wasn’t in the living room anymore. Ikki was still there laughing cheerfully but she was not. Maybe she just went to the bathroom? What if she wasn’t? Something similar had happened before but he couldn’t be sure. Images of all the gruesome ways she could die flashed through his head. His eyes darkened as the depressing images flooded his psyche more and more only speeding up as they went.

A tap on his shoulder freed him from his trance. He gasped spinning around and was greeted by Kotomi. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her eyes softening. “A…ah…you’re Kotomi.” He mumbled softly. “I…um…” He had no idea how to explain himself. No matter what this made him look incredibly suspicious. The emotionless looking gaze only made him squirm more.

Kotomi after what seemed like an eternity finally blinked. “Are you friends with my brother?” She asked. Ukyo blinked a few times. She didn’t seem upset at all, maybe she didn’t see him the way he had thought?

“A-Ah. Actually, I’m friends with his girlfriend…kind of. I wanted to come see her as well I have um…something I need to give to her!” He knew his tone wasn’t convincing at all. He was a bad liar when put on the spot like this. Despite that Kotomi’s face didn’t change much. She nodded.

“Ah. Well, you could have just ringed the doorbell. There’s no need to be shy. Though all things considered it’s better that you’re out here. She wanted to explore our place a bit. We have a big house and about an acre of land here so she went off to look around.”

Ukyo raised an eyebrow. “In the dark?” Everything about that made sense but it would be odd to try and look around at night. Kotomi shrugged. “We have a few lights outside that turn on at night. They make the house look nice. Come on, I think I know where she might be.”

Before Ukyo could even protest Kotomi pulled up her pink cat hoodie and walked off in another direction. He sighed but followed her without much protest. He didn’t bother trying to talk much and just listened to the crickets and the occasional chirp of birds.

Ukyo didn’t know Ikki’s family very well. They didn’t put much bearing on whether Ami lived or not, but he knew them as well as a frequent bystander would. The girl in front of him was Kotomi, a few years younger than Ikki. She didn’t talk a lot and seemed to like sweets, the color pink, and video games. She was quiet and didn’t talk unless it seemed to be needed at the moment. Much like Kent, she seemed kind despite all that.

“That’s odd,” Kotomi said breaking the peaceful albeit somewhat tense silence. “The shed light is on.” She quickened her pace a bit going towards the door. Ukyo felt his heartbeat quicken and followed along. Kotomi was right, that was odd. Perhaps she felt overwhelmed and went to collect herself? The moment Kotomi opened the door he ran inside.

The shed was spacious, bigger and more extravagant like most of the things at Ikki’s family home but cluttered. “Ami!” He called out. He could hear Kotomi looking around as well since he heard the shifting of objects and footsteps. He walked in deeper when there wasn’t an answer.

“Ami! Are you in here?!” Still no response. He moved things around calling her name as he went. His voice reverberated off the walls but he did not hear a response like he so desperately hoped. He turned towards Kotomi.

“She may have just left the light on. Is there anywhere else she would have go-”

Ukyo’s eyes widened in horror. Kotomi stood there her, still with an emotionless gaze. In a vice grip, she held a tied up and gagged Ami and was holding a large cooking knife to her neck.

“You move… and I kill her.” She said, voice not even quivering. She had planned it all down to the note. Kotomi had lured him right into a trap.

Ukyo forced himself to steady. “…What do you want?” He asked softly. “Whatever it is, I’ll give it to you but please…please don’t hurt her.” He felt his heart break as tears flowed from Ami’s fear-stricken eyes but he didn’t allow himself to cry. For her sake, he had to be brave.

“You have nothing I would want. I just want to make you pay for what you’ve done.” Her facial expression finally changed. She glared at Ukyo looking at him in disgust. “I know that you aren’t normal. Once upon a time I wished on a star as well. I regretted doing it at first but now I’m happy that I can do what I do. It made me catch on. I wished that I could have special powers like the characters in video games…and now I can tell when someone interferes with things…like you’ve been doing.”

Ukyo let out a shaky sigh. “What do you mean? I haven’t done anything to you, I would never intentionally hurt anyone.” Big mistake. Kotomi only grabbed Ami tighter dragging her further from rescue with only that simple gesture.

“I don’t care on what you intended. You’ve hurt so many people. Just because you somehow managed to reset at the end of every month doesn’t mean you can escape the consequences. Everything you do has caused pain to someone, especially in this area, each amount of pain bigger than the last. You’ve damaged the climate and even made my brother act like a monster in some worlds. Now sometimes I wake up at the start of August and don’t know what I’m supposed to expect to find! I’ve been watching for a good long time now, Ukyo. I know what you’re refusal to just let go and move on has caused. Not to mention you’re a murderer as well.”

Kotomi’s glare only became colder. Each thing she said was a punch to Ukyo’s heart. He knew that he had caused some damage but how did she know about some of the things that had happened? He barely saw her! “K-Kotomi…I-I didn’t murder anyone. It wasn’t my faul-”

“I don’t want to hear your pathetic excuses,” Kotomi growled. “I know what I saw that night. It was about the 43rd time I woke up on the first of August. My brother brought Ami here to introduce us. You came just like you did tonight. We answered the door for you and you murdered us all to get to Ami. You stabbed my younger sister until she wasn’t even recognizable anymore! Just because she wouldn’t get out of your way and tried to protect her!”

Ukyo desperately strained his mind to remember this. He remembered being outside the house Ami in tow, but nothing else. That could only mean one thing, his other half had somehow managed to overpower him and do what she described. “…How did you know about Toma a-and…please you have to trust me. I know we’ve never interacted much but I swear, that wasn’t me who did that. You have to believe me! Do I honestly look like the type that would commit murder like that!?”

Kotomi was silent for a few moments. She clung to the weapon tighter. “If I had, to be honest, you don’t. It doesn’t matter what you look like. There is no way there is some outside force that can make you do these things. You’re the cause of people’s minds distorting, not a victim of it. There’s no way it can be anyone else.”

Ukyo’s body began to tremble. No matter what he did no matter how honest he was Kotomi refused to budge. Everything he did only pushed towards Ami’s death faster no matter how hard he tried! He felt completely hopeless. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes before he could even register they were there. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Kotomi…if I succeed then this will end. You said you made a wish as well didn’t you? I-I did too. My wish was to save her. I can’t live without her. I don’t know what ability it is you have but I can promise the suffering will end. I just need to keep her safe until the end of the month. Everything will go back to normal. Everything will be fine if you just let her go…please….” Ukyo crumpled to the floor bowing his head. “I beg you…if you’re angry at me then take it out on me. Not her. She doesn’t deserve…any of this.” He brought a hand up to stifle the sound of his sobs.

Kotomi watched as Ukyo’s body crumpled to the ground. For a moment her eyes softened. She wasn’t completely without empathy…but she quickly locked her feelings behind a poker face again. “…I honestly don’t want to kill Ami either. You’re the one making her suffer. Every time you reset you just put her more and more at risk of harm. That’s why I’m doing my best to minimize her suffering.

“You’re the one that deserves to suffer. I don’t care how noble your intentions may be. I went into the city after every world change. I saw some of the things that happened. The minds you warped. I’m not even convinced you’re telling the truth. You truly are pathetic. You can’t even give me the decency of an apology.”

Ukyo slammed his fist bringing his head up to look at her. “I’m sorry! Words can’t express how sorry I am! I just didn’t want her to die! I’m not out to hurt you!” He stood up backing up and grabbing a knife of his own. Kotomi got ready to use her own on Ami but her eyes widened as he spun the blade towards himself.

He smiled at Kotomi tears streaming down his cheeks like a waterfall. “Look…look I can give you the justice you want. Tell me where they were stabbed. I’ll do it to myself. I’ll do it twice as much! I’ll cause myself ten times the pain! I’ll even let you do it if you let her go! That’s a good deal, right? RIGHT!?”

Kotomi’s eyes widened slightly. After all the suffering she had seen caused at his hand the deal was sweet. More than tempting. She looked at his face. He was serious about killing himself for Ami’s sake. Despite that though she knew what had to be done. Though she hated the pathetic man in front of her, it would be better to just let go. Not just for the world but for his sake as well.

“A long time ago we were in opposite positions Ukyo.” She said softly. “I begged for my life and you didn’t show me a shred of mercy. So my question for you is…why should I listen to you?” Without any warning in one swipe, Kotomi drew the blade across Ami’s throat. The last sound she made was a gurgling scream before she fell to the ground choking on her own blood. Ukyo screamed in horror and rushed to her side. He held her close sobbing as the life drained from her eyes and she fell limp like a ragdoll.

“The answer…is that I shouldn’t listen to you. Not one bit.” Her voice was soft, remorseful as she watched. She hadn’t wanted to do what she had done but at this point, there was no choice. If Ukyo lived the world just seemed to start over again. She had just wanted to do what was good for the world, for everyone.

Ukyo’s sobs only came out harder as he held the body of his love close. “Ami….Ami I’m so sorry…please…please don’t die…not like this! AMI!” Kotomi sighed softly. “It will be for the better in the end. You’ll see what I mean later o-” Suddenly Kotomi felt dizzy. So dizzy she couldn’t even speak. She did her best to stay standing but failed and fell backwards and to loose consciousness the moment she hit the ground.

After what seemed like seconds later she woke up in her bedroom. The morning sun shone through her window. She heard the sound of her sister knocking on her bedroom door. This shook away her drowsiness. This had happened before.

No. HELL no.

She shot up dizziness coming back. She wanted to throw up her head was spinning so much. With a shaky hand, she grabbed her phone and turned it on.

8:00….August 1st

The bastard had done it again.

She let out a weak cry of frustration. Her sister opened the door asking her if she was OK and she allowed her body to fall into the others arms. “I swear…I’ll stop him from destroying the world…at this rate…that’s what…he’s going to do…so…I have to….I have…to.”

——————————————

Ukyo’s eyes snapped open. He was in front of the maid cafe as he always was. This was where he and Bravo would meet in each world. She ran over to him looking concerned. “Hey! What happened? Everything just abruptly stopp-” Before Bravo could finish he hugged her close to him.

His body trembled and Bravo felt his felt tears fall down onto her shoulder. “I…I’m sorry but….I need a minute…please make sure she’s safe and look in the cafe for me from the w-window…OK?” Bravo was quiet for a bit but nodded. “..Alright. Stay like that as long as you need.” With that Bravo allowed the other to cry and hold her close. She looked in the window. Ami was safe as always. The real thing Bravo was concerned about was what her poor traveling companion had witnessed.

Another reset.

Yet another scar in Ukyo’s psyche.


End file.
